For Love
by Lasafara
Summary: The story of Pegasus and Cecelia. It was done on a dare, but I like it, so....


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I'm worth all of one penny. So, sue me if you want, but you won't get much.

Author's note: Okay, no flames please? I'll pull out my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. I have no idea what Cecelia was really like, nor do I know what Pegasus was like before he went insane. This is all based on that little scene where you see Cecelia and Pegasus fall in love, get married, and then a big red blob devours her and Pegasus is left crying. 

For Love

By Lasafara Fett

He stared at the vision of perfection before him, and carefully replicated her graceful curves onto his canvas. She was a wonder, her flowing blonde hair reaching past her waist, emphasizing the perfect blue of her eyes and the slimness of her waist. But even that was not why he loved her. 

            He loved her because she fit him. She completed him in a way no other person ever had, or ever would. She was his other half, and he did all he could to make her happy. How he loved her image, her beauty! He painted her, drew her, had professional artists render her image for all to see. 

            She smiled at him, as he paused. "Peega-chan, what is it?"

            Pegasus smiled reassuringly at his bride-to-be. "Just imagining what you will look like in your wedding gown, Ce-chan."

            Cecelia blushed brightly. "Come now, you know you can't see it until the wedding day. Its bad luck."

            Pegasus shook his head and stood up, coming over to her and taking her hand. "Nothing could ever keep me from you. You are my life, my love, my everything." He pulled her to her feet, "Never forget that."

            Cecelia allowed him to enfold her into his arms. She never felt so protected, so secure, as when she was safe within his embrace. She felt as if nothing could touch her when she was with him. That nothing could ever come between them.

            "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

            Pegasus pulled the veil back from the stunning image that was his wife. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she returned the kiss. If it hadn't been for the crowd of people surrounding them, he would have continued. Instead, he broke off the kiss gently, gazing into her eyes before gently pecking her on the nose. 

            Cecelia giggled softly and followed as he pulled her out the door, through the crowd as they parted, cheering and throwing rice over the newly-weds. He gallantly opened the door to the limo for her, before running around to the other side and climbing in beside her. His grin, Pegasus knew, was a stupid one, but he couldn't stop smiling. Here he was, next to the love of his life, and she was his. Forever his. 

            Pegasus reached over and ran a finger down her cheek. "Is it real? Is it really real?"

            Cecelia took his hand and kissed it softly. "Yes, kobito."

            He pulled them together and once more pressed his lips to hers. This time, there was nothing stopping them from kissing for as long as they wanted.

            The days passed quickly. The honeymoon seemed to have barely started, but already it was half over. Pegasus looked over at his wife, dressed in a modest two-piece, lying on the towel next to him. She had fallen asleep on the beach, listening to the waves crash on the shore. He couldn't believe that she had really chosen him. It all seemed so unreal.

            Propping himself up on one elbow, Pegasus looked down at her serene expression. She seemed so at peace here. Finally, he gave in to his almost overwhelming desire and ran his fingers softly through her bangs. She stirred, opening her eyes to smile up at him. "Hello, Peega-chan."

            He grinned foolishly. "Did I wake you?"

            "I don't mind. Its just so nice here." She ran her fingers along his bare chest. "I just can't believe you're really here. That we're really married."

            "What can I do to prove it to you?" His hand moved away from her hair and began rubbing her exposed stomach.

            She laughed a little and sat up, pushing him away. He grinned. Cecelia stood up and looked down at him with a challenge in her eyes. With that, she dashed off to the ocean.

            Pegasus got up quickly and followed. Cecelia glanced back at him flirtatiously from the edge of the tide. Stepping into the water, she waded out. He followed her, intent on catching up to her as quickly as he could.

            They met in the water at about waist depth. To an onlooker, it would have been impossible to tell whether he had just been fast enough to catch her, or if she had allowed herself to be caught. Nor did it matter to them.

            "Got you," he whispered into her ear.

            "That tickles, Peega-chan," she laughed. Then she moaned softly as he began kissing her ear.

            Moving down her jawbone, Pegasus kissed his way to her mouth. His hands pulled her tightly to his body, keeping her from ever leaving. He never wanted to let her go. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, tangling them in his hair. Whispering desperate words of love, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling them respond. Her mouth opened slightly, forming phrases of passion and desire that only he could hear. 

            'This is heaven,' he thought to himself. It could never end. He would never let her go. Never.

            Only six months into their marriage, the worst possible thing happened. Something that would change their lives forever, something that would affect hundreds, if not thousands of other people. Fate stepped in to claim her own.

            Pegasus was sitting at his desk doing the menial paperwork that was required of him. Even at the top, there was paperwork to be done, and there seemed nothing he could do about that. Not that it mattered. Nothing could touch him today. Today was Cecelia's birthday, and he had a big surprise planned for her. He just couldn't wait until he got home.

            Cecelia smiled at the flowers on the table. Although her husband always had to leave too early for her to greet him, he had still found a way to wish her a happy birthday first thing in the morning. She got breakfast and sat down at the table, smiling at the flowers as she ate. 

She was accustomed to being alone in the mornings, as most of her friends worked during the day. She never had to and didn't have the inclination to. She had her hobbies. Besides, despite Pegasus's continued insistance that he could hire a maid, she enjoyed doing the housework and cooking for him. 

The knock on the door surprised her. Guests almost never came at this time of the morning. Still in her nightgown, she cautiously opened the door.

And found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. "I've got a bone to pick with your man, and I think I'll settle it through you."

The gun went off, and the man laughed at the blood spilling out around her prone body. Then he turned the gun on himself. 

The call from the police was brief and to the point. His world crashing down around him, Pegasus arrived at the morgue to identify the body. He ran a hand down her cold cheek, as he had so often done before. She seemed so peaceful, until he saw the bullet wound. Apparently, she had turned as he shot, leaving a wound at her temple instead of her forehead. The bullet itself had both entered and exited cleanly, and the doctors informed him that her death had been both instantaneous and almost painless. 

"But I wasn't there. I wasn't there to protect her. It isn't fair!" He turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. The police officers did nothing to stop him. The pain he was going through was something they had all seen often. They merely took his actions as confirmation, and labeled her body.

Pegasus surrounded himself with her image. Everywhere, every painting he had done, every picture he had of her, he gathered into one room. After hours of trying to deny what he had seen, what he had felt, Pegasus gave into the despair. He collapsed to the floor in tears. He couldn't stop. She was his only reason for living, his only reason to continue on, and now she was gone. 

Finding a gun, he carefully aimed it at himself. But, surrounded there by her images, by her smiling face, he lost his courage. Throwing the gun down, he screamed at the ceiling. "Why? Why would you take her? Why?"

He screamed and cried until he fell asleep.

For days, he lay there in that room, her image haunting him. His company arranged for the funeral, but he only made it through a few minutes before collapsing completely.

Finally, he sat up. His eyes hardened. "No more. This world took her away from me. Why should anyone be happy? My loss will be shared by the world!"

Pegasus laughed. His laugh was no longer the joyful noise of a man in love, but the bitter and hateful sound of an insane mind. All he needed was the proper tools…


End file.
